Enterprises that sell products to users usually maintain user support services so that users continue to use the products manufactured by the enterprises. Quality user support services typically aim to achieve one or more of several goals, most or all of which operate to reduce the time it takes for a user to resolve any issues they are experiencing. Enterprises that include a distributed network of devices can leverage information obtained from the devices to help achieve user support services goals.